The Clan Of New Tides
by Lux The Mew
Summary: A pink Eeveelution was found collapsed in the middle of a dirt path and had developed anmesia. Soon he found a home and even sooner to be love... WARNING! YAOI! (M/M)
1. And so it begins!

**Chapter 1**

The forest was very thick with trees, bushes and sharp bramble. In the middle of a pathway throughout the forest their, collapsed, on the cold hard dirt path lies an unusually small Espeon.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A strange voice spoke, slowly walking to the sleeping figure. "I guess not, well can't leave you out here on your own...lets got you back to the clan." The voice spoke again picking the small sleeping Espeon up by the scruff of his neck and placing him on the dark shadow."Now lets go get you to the medicine den for treatment."

After a while the sleeping form begun to awake."Huh? Where am i...?" The Espeon said as quite as a whisper, beginning to open his eyes slowly, realizing that he was on the back of some other Pokemon. The strange shadow was walking forwards not glancing back at the other Pokemon sleeping on him. The Pokemon carrying him had bright blue fluffy fur, paws as soft as snow, by the looks of things, quite large blue ears that shook slightly as the wind hit them and a tail long and sharp enough to cut through solid rock. His aura was ice cold, with futher inspection he saw the cold, blue Pokemon was another Eeveelution,a Glaceon, he almost fell of the Glaceon's back after he noticed.

"EPP! Put me down!" The Espeon tried to sound intimidating however it just came out as quite as before.

"Clam down would ya! Your hurt as it is and the healer would kill me if he saw you as you are right now, so its best if you to stay awake. Hes got a real soft spot for Pokemon as small as you."

The Espeon suddenly said "Wait are you going to hold me captive" Trying to get off the Glaceon, but being bucked back on."No don't worry about it, I'm going to get the healer to help you tend to your wounds, just encase you had not noticed you have a very big cut down your right shoulder that you probably didn't even know about until now... Anyway enough of me talking we're at the camp now"

The camp the Glaceon was talking about was in the same forest as before and around the camp, it had several dens scattered out. The Glaceon slowly walked over to one of the dens and was greeted by a loud shout.

"Blizzard what happened?! Here pass me the poor dear!" The voice was coming from another Eeveelution, this time it was a Leafeon. "Gah! I would pass him you but the thing is you will end up killing him with a hug, he needs treatment of his shoulder, plus your scaring him right now let him just take things in for a few minutes." Blizzard, as the Leafeon called him blurted out.

"PLEASE! All i want is a little hug..." He said whilst trying to get as close to the pink Eeveelution as it would allow. Before they knew it he had jumped off and ran inside the den hiding in a corner. "Please let me go..." The Espeon said cowering in the corner like before. "Don't worry we wont hurt you. Were just going to let the Leafeon treat you." Blizzard said with a smile. The Espeon thought other wise and was shaking like a leaf caught in a storm. "Now don't be cared were not going to hurt you. My names Leaf! And the Glaceon over their is Blizzard!" Leaf was trying to crouch down to the level of the Espeon trying not to intimidate him.

The pink cat-like creature"I'm...erm... my name is..." Tear suddenly exploded from his eyes. "I can remember...my name..."Saying between sobs, with his eyes filled to the brim with water. "Ding! Idea! How about we give you a name...what about cutie? Sound good?" Before Leaf could say anything else, he was on the floor with Blizzards iron tail planted on his back, making sure he couldn't get up. "Ow! What was that for?!" The green Eeveelution sobbed, earning a slight giggle from the nameless Espeon now not tearing anymore. "Get real Leaf! He needs a proper name! I know what about Peach? Your pink like one, and i really think that fits you." Blizzard spoke with the now once again gleaming smile, still holding the Leafeon to the floor with his tail.

"O-ok my names Peach...Peach...Peach!" Peach lept at the Glaceon tackling him the floor, bringing him into a strong cuddle. "Man you have a strong grip for such a little kit!" Blizzard said trying to get his breath. Peach was staring into the other males eyes, and battered him on the nose. "Silly Blizzard! I not a kit! Im 14." He gleamed trying to copy the smile that Blizzard had before he was brought to the ground. By this time Leaf had gotten up looking at the two, a pout plastered on him face, but soon enough Peach had pounced on him doing the exact same but even tighter like a vice grip. "Hard..to...breath" Gasping from air and the Pink Eon let his grip so a little. "Leaf Le-" Before Peach could finish another large figure had come into the den they we're in. Only the outline of the Pokemon could be seen due to the sunlight blocking his path. "WHATS WITH ALL THE SHOUTING!" He glared at the new Eon that was now nipping at Leaf's ears, before he could even comprehend what had happened, he was knocked to the other side of the den.

The outline of the Pokemon came further into the den, by now he could see that the Pokemon that was once stood before him was a Quilava. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The Quilava spoke with a voice as loud as an Exploud. "Ow...I'm sorry but...Blizzard had taken me here..." Painfully he tried to rise while speaking. "Blaze! What the hell is wrong with you!? He was passed out in the middle of the road! I couldn't have just left him!" Blizzard scolded the Ouilava, known as Blaze. A cry of pain gasped from the small Eon's mouth as he tried to walk, before he knew it Leaf had rushed to him, crying in pain as Leaf put his own leaf onto Peach, using synthesis. Peach tired to speak again but was hushed by the green Eon, he spoke anyway. "I'll be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you Blizzard, Leaf..." He slowly limped to the exit of the den, only to be blocked by the other Eeveelutions.

"Blaze! You rush into things! He's not as big as you! You could have killed him!" Both of his blockers spat in unison, only earning a grunt. "Hes not part of the pack, with that he shoulod pay with his life for trespassing." The Quilava spat back, looking at the smaller male as he tried to get out. "Leaf go get Dawn!" Glaceon rushed, and Leaf dashed towards the biggest den. "Why do you need the alpha here? Its not like shes going to let him in!"

"You know very well what Dawn will say! She will allow him to become an apprentice like me, you and even Leaf!" It seemed that it was an ever lasting war with both sides not giving in, with the sparks flying. Leaf returned with a huge Absol that towered over Peach. "So your Peack?" He voice was calmer and less angry than what Peach had thought, still intimidated though he just simply nodded. "If you can prove your self worthy by helping in the hunt tomorrow then you will be considered one of us, however you will have to share a nest with one of these three since the nests are all taken, plus your new mentor is out doing a mission at the moment for me so he wont be back until after the hunt. I bid you fair well everyone" He was filled to the brim with happiness that he could cry, he held the tears back to prevent dehydration with the amount he had been crying in one day. Behind him stood a very angry Quilava peering down at the smaller pink male but was over come by the happy vibes coming off him and calmed down a bit.

"Like Dawn said before you can sleep in my nest if you want." The Leafeon getting closer and closer but earned a bonk on the head with iron tail. "Leaf! Your gonna scare him at this rate! He already knows that he can share with you but its his choice! Anyway Peach im just going to tell one thing i don't recommend you sharing with Leaf he will probably try and molest you while you sleep." Blizzard said quite calmly with and gin showing up again. "That's not true!" The green Eon suddenly burst into tears as Peach ran over him to try and comfort him. Something had twisted the belly of the Quilava, jealousy?, no it can't be, Blaze can't be falling in love with a guy he just met, and a male none the less. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts by a playful, but none the less strong tackle, even if the kit-like Eon was quite strong for his size he wouldn't be brought down by him. Blaze quickly flipped him off him back and onto the ground, his his violet eyes meeting his own amber ones with a blush creeping onto his face.

"No! No! Its ok he can share a nest with me if he must!" The Quilava's normal brisky attitude had faded into a nervous wreck, with the pink Eons eyes still leering into the fire hogs. He snared back at the pink Eon, however he was unfazed by it at all and he battered the end of the Quilava's nose taking him by surprise. "Hehe! Your funny! I want to share with you!" With that he put on the most adorable puppy-like face, how could Blaze say no after that. "Fine." He put simply. Little did he know that those feelings that he was having before was soon going to be much more. It was the start of new love, soon enough to be blooming.


	2. The seedling has started to grow!

**Chapter 2**

"I would hate to kill this lovey, dovey moment right now but you two seem to have lost track of time. If you hadn't already noticed its night, we should get to the den. And I swear to Arceus if you do anything 'sexual' to Peach I will rip you to shreds! Clear?" Blizzard said, pouting, looking at the two and how they got along so well so fast was beyond him. "O-ok" Blaze said intimidated by the ice type and his freezing aura. With that, everyone was making there way over to the den they normally stayed in, not including Peach.

Inside the den the ground was dug down a bit, like a ditch were rainwater could collect, the sides and the roof were made out of what looked like pine needles this was probably used so that the leaves would stay just like an evergreen tree should, it didn't look that fancy outside but inside it was spacious and looked quite comfortable, with several nests scattered around. The evergreen tree leave were giving off an odd aroma that didn't seen to effect the others, maybe because they were used to the smell, on the other hand it was effecting Peach with a massive impact. He sneezed due to the aroma that was given off ,sending him flying backwards, and became drowsy, very drowsy. Peach fell to the floor with a thump and was sleeping peacefully on the cold hard ground.

"Phhhh! What a kit! He can't even handle the smell of evergreen trees, despite this being a forest full of them. Hey! Maybe that's how he ended up knocked out when Blizzard found him! Anyway lets get you to my nest..." Blaze sighed, walking over to the sleeping Espeon and picking him up by the scruff,rather roughly, earning a glare from the Leafeon. He brought him over to were his nest usually lied and placed him onto of the mixture of grass and pine needles. As he placed him down the room was pitch black by the night sky, and was able to smell a very odd smell from the Espeon, sleeping ever so soundly.

Blaze took more sniffs at the pink feline creature. _Why does he smell like... Adrenaline? No not possible. You can't smell that._ The fire hog had realized what the aroma was but nervous to check. Swallowing his pride, he turned the pink Eeveelution over, were the smell was even stronger. He knelt down closer to the Espeon's body, to were the smell was the strongest, and gave a quick experimental lick. Peach's eyes shot open, as he tried to cover himself with his tiny arms and paw. the had both gone scarlet, Blaze from realizing what he had done and Peach by having him being tasted by the larger Pokemon.

"YOUR SUCH A PERV BLAZE!" The small Espeon shouted as loud as Blaze had ever heard him. Peach slapped him with his 2 pronged tail across his cheek, leaving him with a burning sensation in his cheek. _Damn it! Blew it this time! He will end up waking everyone!_ "Shhhh! your gonna wake everyone!" Blaze said quietly but sternly, placing a paw over the smaller males muzzle. The pink Eon was now flailing under him and thrashing about, trying to escape. _Ugh! its not enough i need him to stop moving so much so hes going to get free and get away from him, aha an idea!_ Blaze pull his full weight onto the pink feline creature beneath him, causing him to stop moving. _What is he doing? Hes so heavy! If Blizzard and Leaf wakes up now and sees this hes screwed!_ Peach thought to himself under the weight of the large male.

Someone had tapped Blaze on the shoulder, but was greeted by a pair of rose red eyes, that shone brightly in the dark. "Relax its only me... Wait who's that?" Pointing a paw to Peach that no one could see, apart from the one known as Fusion. "Ohhhh! I didn't know you had a female mate. So tell me did you mark her already?" A slight giggle coming from under the pair of red eyes. _FEMALE!? MATE!? MARKING!?_ Rage filled the Espeon hearing the words. The pink Eon had had enough and sunk his fangs into the big Quilava's paw pad, making him retracted his paw from over his muzzle. "I beg your pardon! I am no ones mate! I am not female and no I haven't been marked!" Peach bellowed trying to sound intimidating, little did no one know that Blizzard was awake the entire time. "Oh. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying wind this Num-skull up the wall!"

"My names Fusion nice to meet you..." The red eyes spoke hoping the Espeon would carry on. "Peach...My names Peach."The pink cat-like fox spoke as quite as a whisper. "I have had ENOUGH!" The voice woke everyone up in the clan, as an ice cold wing blew through threes clan members pelts. Ice crystals had formed in the den, scattered around giving of an odd glow exposing everyone. Blaze was on top of Peach, both looking in Blizzards direction and there was a new face. Fusion had creamy fluffy fur, rose red eyes that shined brightly in the darkness, a long and rounded snout and behind her 9 tails that went up then back down in unison, every part of her described Ninetails. "Oh hello Fusion, I didn't know you were here." Suddenly calm as he spoke the other fire type. Peach took the time while Blizzard was calm to say something. "Don't hurt Blaze! Its my fault...I got cold last night so I got closer to him and that's how we ended up so close" The pink Eon suddenly made up a lie to prevent the whole den being turned into a heap of snow.

"Oh. Sorry Blaze I didn't know that he was cold. My apology's." Blizzard spoke keeping the same calmness was before but laughing nervously. _Since when was he good at lying? Oh well cant really complain. He got me out of that mess after all._ Blaze though with a smile on his face, from the help of the younger male. "Blaze can I talk to you outside?" Peach said trying to get out from underneath the fire hog. Fusion heard this and left the den before Blaze even said anything. "O-ok" With that Peach and Blaze left the den, going to a corner of the territory inside the camp were no one was. Peach took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching or had followed them.

"I have a few questions I need to ask..." Peach looked down at his pink paws. "Sure go ahead..." Blaze then sat down waiting for Peach to respond. "Its about what your Ninetails friend, she said...M-" He was cut off by the Alpha handing out daily duty's to everyone. "Sorry can this wait after hunting? After all you need to do good or you wont be allowed in." Blaze spoke quite disappointed, at the fact that he will probably have to wait around 5-6 hours before knowing what he was about to say. "Yer it can wait..." The pink feline spoke sadly. Before he knew it he thought of something else. "Hey! I'll race ya! 1 2 3 GO!" He dashed off before Blaze could get a word out, and set off after Peach. Living up to his name Blaze was right behind him. The seedling of love has started to sprout as it grows into the hearts of others. Soon this bloom will have many strange and wonderful new flowers that will become someones love and affection for another.


	3. Meet The Witch Queen!

**Chapter 3**

Peach came to a sudden hilt, making Blaze crash into him making them rough and tumble into a tree trunk. Blaze fell on top of Peach slightly crushing him under his weight. "Oww... Your heavy!" The pink Espeon squealed. "Sorry... It's not my fault you so small...And why can you never land on me so i'm not always crushing you..." Blaze said in a struggle to his feet. "Yer...like i planed it this way!" The pink feline was quick to retaliate. Blaze found his way to his paws and helped Peach up from the hard floor. The pink gemstone on the pink Eons forehead glowed with a vibrant bright light, his eyes grew wide as a memory had taken hold of his new captive, as it flooded back to him like a beach and the sea.

**Flashback**

"Mummy hurry up! I want to see daddy again!" The Espeon was even smaller than before, his tail hadn't even developed the two prongs on the end of it yet, it was just one. "Now! Now! You know what will happen if your father catches you disturbing his hunting for us..." A blurred, dark figure approached the young Espeon. "Mummy! Mummy! When im older I want to help daddy hunt for us! Then we will have even more too eat! I will prove it right now!" He lowered his body close to the floor, but raising his rump into the air. He quickly snuck into some tall grass near by, pouncing onto a small woodland mouse, snaring it in his jaws. "See! See! Told you so! When i'm older I want to become big and strong! Just like daddy, but I also want to be as nice and caring as you mommy!" He gloated, between his teeth. "Well you can always be both...Its not a rule that you can't." She said, ruffling the small tuff of fur on his head.

**End of flashback**

A single tear roles down out of the felines eye, down his cheek. Blaze was immediate to react. "Peach are you alright? What's wrong...Please tell me i can't help you other wise..." Blaze was panicking that he may have really hurt Peach, swiping away the tear that was formed. "I...remember...I was out here with a blur in my memory, but i think it was my mother. I caught a mouse trying to prove that I could hunt, just like my father..." The pink Eon said between sobs. "Shhhh...It will be alright. I know you will remember soon enough, but hey on the bright side even if you dont remember you will always have the clan. The playful Leaf who acts younger than he is, Blizzard the blizzard with a short temper and over the top protection, Dawn the alpha, Fustion the fangirl friend of mine, and me the one your talking to right now. Don't cry if you ever need someone to talk to i'll be here, if not try one of those 4 im sure they will listen. Ok?" Blaze said while pulling Peach in for a comforting hug.

"Awww that's cute, but get a room and grow up." A voice was directed at the cat-like Pokemon, it had a harsh and evil vibe to it. Blaze looked over his shoulder in the direction of the voice. _Ugh. I hope its not the Witch Sisters._ _I can't be bothered with them today. What am I saying of cause it's them, I know that tone of voice any place, any time. It has to be Cream._ Blaze pulled out of the hug and turned around. He pushed his arms outwards making his body like a cross, trying not to let them hurt Peach. A few meaters away stood what Blaze liked to call 'The Witch Sisters.' The one on the left had bright blue scales, two fins on the side of its head making them look like ears and a dorsal fin on the send of its shining blue tail. On the other hand the one on the right had yellow spiny fur, ears like an Eevee's but the brown replaced with yellow and a while prickly main. Lastly the one stood in the middle, A pokemon known as cream stood, she had fire red fluffy fur, a cream coloured tail and main, fanally, ears that also resembled an Eevee's but not brown nor yellow but fire red just like her fur. Every part of them discribed, from left to right, Vaporeon then Flareon and lastly Jolteon.

Cream glances left then to right before looking back at Blaze and Peach. "Why are you here anyway?" The Vaporeon said. "Aqua! I have told you a million times don't speak out of line!" Cream looked back at the blue Eeveelution, leering at her, before Aqua looks down in shame. "Haha! Aqua got told off! Aqua got told off!" The Jolteon laughed at her sisters misfortune. "You too Flash!" Flash who seemed to be the Jolteon tried to stop laughing, making her lips curl. A sweat drop formed on the heads of Peach and Blaze. "Anyway...Well will be going now, I can't stand her any long im afraid that my fur will get ruffled. Toodles!" Cream said with a wave of her tail before walking off, signaling her sisters to follow her.

"Who was that?" Peach spoke, still slightly confused at what had just happened. "Sigh... That was, what I like to call them, The Witch Sisters. The Jolteon you saw was Flash. She's the youngest and is quite hyperactive most of the time. The Vaporeon was Aqua, she's not much of a talker, but isn't afraid to state something if she wants, causing her to get into trouble by the oldest sibling, Cream. That brings me onto her. She is the one who runs her sisters lives, not giving them much freedom. Out of all of them she is the only one without a mate, no wonder shes so moody well that or shes on her period, wait would that mean shes always her period?" Blaze said trying to sound serous, but earning a laugh from his listener instead, making him fall to the floor.

"It seems like your having fun with your new friend. Tell me Blaze whats his name? I'm sure he can't answer when like that." Another voice emanated from the tree they were under. "Oh dad! I wasn't expecting you back so early...His names Peach he lost his memory, so Dawn is going to let him stay in the clan if he helps with today's hunting. If that happens you have another one to take care of. He quite the little kit sometimes but none the less bubbly and happy to be around." The fire hog looked up at the tree over him, searching for his dad but having no luck.

"I'm behind you...So come here!" A very stong and bulky looking Typhlosion, picked Blaze up not letting him go. "Hey no fair dad!" Blaze said flailing, trying to wriggle free."Alright. Alright. Calm down." The Typhlosion said, putting his son back onto the ground. Meanwhile Peach had stopped laughing, being in the presence of Blaze's father made his scatter to his feet, only to fall back down again. "Ow...Nice to meet you Sir..." The pink feline, was picked up by the Typhlosion, being inspected.

"How about we play a game? You guess my name, then I will put you down..." Blaze's father said. "Pyro." Peach put simply. "Pardon? Did you just say Pyro?" The Typhlosion said in disbelief. "Yer its not hard to guess...For a physic type..." The pink cat-like Pokemon said. "Oh! I knew that! That's why I asked it you..." Pyro, what appeared to be his name was, put the Espeon gently on the floor. "Don't lie dad...You ask that question to everyone, but why did you pick him up?" Blaze asked.

"I thought he was your mate? All I wanted was to get a better look." Pyro was quick to respond. "...Why does everyone think that...?" Peach asked back, looking like hes about to cry again. "Well Blaze was on top of you so I though that...You know..." The adult tried to defend himself. "Now you have gone and done it dad. I know you mess up a lot, but this, this is the worst time y-." Blaze was interrupted but the water works spilling out of Peach's eyes. "Pyro!" Dawns voice bellowed out behind the Typhlosion. "Y-yes?" Pryo said looking guilty. "What are you doing? Peach is new here and you already made him cry?!" Dawn's voice became harder and stern. Blaze just sat down next to Peach trying to calm him down.

"I-I didn't mean too!" Pyro tried to defend him self once again."No of cause you didn't mean to. You only made him cry!" Dawn was getting very annoyed at the fire type. Dawn had a soft spot for kit and the like, and often went soft with them, but when it came to adults then she was much more stern."Say sorry before you leave!" The Absol walked of trying not to let all her anger out on just Pyro. By this time, Peach had already stopped crying. "Sorry...Peach was it?" Pyro said while bending down to his level.

"I-Its fine. I'm going to have to get used to it eventually." The Espeon spoke trying not to spill again. Pyro ruffled his and Blaze's before heading off to the dens. "Sorry about my dad. He can be sometimes a bit...Forward" Blaze said while picking himself up, helping the Espeon to his feet. "Its ok. I'm guessing that might happen a lot..." Peach said while brushing him self off. "Come on lets get hunting." Blaze said. "Ok" Peach responded before running off into the forest.

(Time skip)

After around 5 hours of hunting, the pair returned with a lot of food for the clan, enough to keep them fed for a week. "Nice job you two!" The harsh tone coming from the Absol had finally cooled down. "A-am i allowed in now?" The small Eon asked. "Yer of cause you are. You see i was planning on letting you in anyway. I just wanted Blaze to work harder than normal." She gave off a faint smile. "Awww Dawn!" Blaze spoke, annoyed that he had to do more work than he needed to do. Before Blaze new it, on top of his back, nipping at his ears was the Espeon. Blaze just walked along to his den, looking back occasionally. He bumped into someone, looking back he saw before him was The Witch Queen herself, Cream. "Ugh. Meeting you twice in one day... Such bad luck." Cream said in her usually tone. "Yer well, it looks like the Witch Princess has misplaced her Snow Bite and Prickly Beauty!" Blazed laughed at the insult and the small Eons sudden burst of confidence.

"Yer well at least...I'm not...erm...I'm not. UGH! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She shouted and stormed off. "Come on you. That's enough for one day..." Blaze spoke while walking into the den. Love...It comes in all shape and forms. Some humorous, some naughty, but nothing is more powerful than that bond of trust! As the new stalk of the seed, that's blooms new hopes and dreams, its leafs emerge. However if the sprout is not kept right and looked after, some leafs will become corrupt, killing off the hope of others.


	4. Strategy is key!

**Chapter 4**

"What was with all the laughing outside?" Leaf asked, expecting an answer. "Oh that? Oh it was nothing. Just that gave Cream the best insult if I have ever heard one!" Blaze shouted out, still trying to calm down however his attempts were futile. It took a few minutes to explain to the others what had been going on. Peach and Blaze even recreated it to a sertan limit. Leaf Blizzard and even Pyro had burst out laughing at the smaller Eons encounter with the Flareon. "Haha! Who knew Peach had a dark side!" Leaf shouted out suddenly. "In all fairness he quite strong for a little guy..." Blaze responded. "Yer! Yer! Blaze that's just your excuse for getting beat by someone younger and smaller than you!" Blizzard spoke, in his usual smug tone with a grin plastered on his face that never seems to go. "Yer well I be anything that he can take you down just as fast! After all your weaker than me!" Blaze was getting annoyed at the ice type, that wasn't uncommon.

"Go get him! Show him what your really made off!" Blaze said sternly into the unusually small Pokemon, but careful not to let anyone else hear. Peach didn't need any further convincing, he pounced at the blue Eon bringing him down to the floor. THUMP! " Hey that's no fair! I wasn't ready yet!" Blizzard exclaimed. "Yer well! You should have being paying more attention! Plus i thought that you would have heard Blaze talking with those massive things on your head that you call ears!" Peach retaliated. "Now your turn Leaf!" Peach spoke once again. Leaf had only a few seconds to react, but by then it was too late. Peach was too fast and nimble for anyone to catch, one minute he would be there only to be gone the next. "Alright fine I admit it! Hes stronger than most of us..." Blizzards voice trailed off towards the end.

"Hey! Everyone! I have great news!" An oh so cheery tone sounded, that Blaze knew all too well. "What is it Fusion?" Blaze spoke sounding bored and roles his eyes. "Its Dawn! She says that she is setting up a training session at sunset!" fusion said, bounding into the den and crashing into Pyro only to be stropped by his large frame. "Training session?" Peach asked, tilting his head to one side slightly. "Oh it basically a session when everyone one in the clan gathers in one spot and Dawn helps us with training like fighting, hunting and all sorts of other things." Blaze said before turning him head towards the Ninetails still headbutting Pyro.

"Oh...I'm not much of a fighter..." Peach said looking down at the floor that, all of a sudden he found interesting, nervously. Pyro simply moved out of the way and Fusion fell to the floor, then he walked up behind Peach and gave him a strong and firm pat making the Espeon jump in surprise. "Hey Kit! Don't worry! Its not like Dawn is going to force you to fight." Pyro said. "Anyway if you keep acting like a nervous mess I think Blaze will like you even more than before." Pyro spoke once again but this time in the Espeon's ear, letting out a soft laugh.

"Huh! Say what! We're just friends honest!" Peach said trying to defend himself, but he wasn't very good that. "Nah don't worry i'm only messing... But if it did ever happen you will make sure he doesn't force you to do anything you don't want to do ok? He has a bad habit of doing that." Pyro said that normally strong and stern voice of his, raising his head to his normal height again. "If you don't want to fight you can always watch Fusion kick the crap out of Blaze like last time!" Pyro spoke looking down at Blaze then to Peach getting a soft giggle out of him."One time dad!" Blaze was quick to retaliate he said in a stern voice, like his fathers, only to have it cracking.

"Oh Blaze when will you learn its ok get beat by a girl?" Peach said looking at Blaze with narrowed eyes. "Who knows? I'v been beat by you so many times..." Blaze said back, but regretting those words. "Oh is that what you think of me as? A girl? Well tell me Blaze can a girl do this?" The pink Eon shouted as he lept into the air using Iron tail and landing it directly on his head, only to jump away after his tail had gone back to its original pink color. "Ow! Hey what was that for!?" Blaze bellowed. Peach just grunted and turned him head away from Blaze, can't help feel guilty for what he just did.

"I know! Why don't me and Peach have a battle!?" Everyone had forgot that Fusion was even here. "Wait what! Me!? I can't battle that well..." The pink cat-like creature said drifting off towards the end. "Oh relax I promise not to hurt you...Much..." The Ninetails said while walking closer to the Espeon. "Fusion you can't be serious!" Blaze shouted at other fire type. "Hey cool it! I'm not asking you!" Fusion spoke while turning her head towards Blaze and the others then turned back to Peach. "E-erm...O...k... Ok! I'll do it!" Peach had gotten a little confidence from somewhere. Pin drop silence lit up the room just like the darkness and stars light up the night time sky. "Fusion was bursting with joy as she picked up the Espeon and bolted out to the heart of the clan.

"What...just...happened?" Blaze asked. "I...don't...know" Pyro answered simply. "Wait! What are we all doing!? We need to get to were there battling!" Blaze bolted of after the two and shouted. Everyone was following the two the heart, the middle, of the clan. Fusion put Peach down and ran over to the other side.

"3! 2! 1! Go!" Fusion busted with overwhelming joy as she rushed forwards charging up a Flamethrower. Peach, like in the den, was too quick for her and he gracefully jumped to the side as if he was walking on water like the south wind, Suicune. He jumped into the air and spun around once before going down with an Iron tail charged up. Peach had hit Fusions head and a part of her back before he bounced off. Peach eyes were glowing but by the time they had gone back to normal nothing happened, Fusion took this as he chance and her mouth was surrounded by dark energy that was let off in waves towards Peach, making contact and sending him to the floor. Peach got up after being hit with the dark type attack and with a flick of his tail he was gone, he had used teleport to gain advantage by lurking in a tree. Everyone was looking around to see if they could find him but to no avail, that's when he jumped from the tree with his gem glowing letting off a physic beam of energy towards the Ninetails on the ground. She got out of the way and let of a Fire blast towards the Espeon but got hit by the Phybeam anyway. Peach being in mid-air couldn't get out of the way of the Fire blast and it caught him, now falling towards the ground, like a Pidgey that was hurt. He hit the ground with a THUMP! Peach tried to get up, but fell back down.

"Yay! I win! I win!" Fusion bursted out joyfully prancing around despite the harm done to her. Peach had finally gotten to his paws. "No you haven't I have." Peach spoke quietly. Thats when she remembered his eyes glowing but nothing happened. "Oh no! Future sight!" She yelped but the Future sight surrounded her making her collapse to the floor in exhaustion. Leaf rushed over to the two using synthesis on them both. Peach was feeling good as new and full of energy. "Hey Kit! You did great!" Peach jerked his head behind him to see who it was.

The figure was none other than the fire hog himself, Blaze. He was going to fast and ended up crashing into Peach causing them to rough n tumble to the ground with Peach underneath once again. "We have to stop meeting like this..." Blaze said, lifting himself up partly so he wouldn't crush the small Pokemon under his weight. "Yer... I don't even do anything your the one that's always crashing into me. That's reminds me why do you weight so much?!" Peach spoke trying to push him all the way off not just partly, but gave up after a while. "I don't weigh much your just small and fragile." Blaze said looking into Peach's lavender eyes, a blush creeping on his face. Peach had started to go red, but not due to him looking back in Blaze's eyes it was something else. He finally figured it out and spoke "B-blaze...P-please get off...M-me..."

The love that was spreading out its petals as it begins to open into a wonderful bloom, soon to be.


	5. Love has finally awoken!

**!Warning! !Lemon! !Warning!**

**Chapter 5**

"Why? What's wrong? Did I do something?" Blaze asked still looking down at the younger male. "E-erm Blaze...Do you like...Me underneath you like this...?" Peach asked. Blaze just smiled down at him, that was enough for him to figure out. "Of cause I do...And I always will...Cute as can be..." Blaze spoke leaning down towards the younger males cheek giving him a soft nuzzle. "I thought so...That would explain what's...Poking me..." Peach said going bright red as always, pin drop silence settled in. "Oh erm sorry...I didn't mean too...I'll get up..." Blaze said, trying to get off the pink Pokemon. "And what will you do after then? It will be out in the open for everyone to see..." Peach giggle at the other ones misfortune, as his face drew to one side avoiding further eye contact.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Blaze said closing his eyes and going to lick his friend comfortingly, however Peach turned his head back around at just the right time to speak, his mouth already open. Blaze hot tongue, by instinct, tried to explore as much as Peach's open cavern as he could, before Peach tried to push back. He never did, it was like he was caught in a trance and his own tongue dueling Blaze's in an attempt for dominance but failed and was forced to let Blaze continue. Blaze was so caught up in the embrace of his 'Friend,' he forgot to let him breathe and was flailing underneath him.

Blaze broke the kiss in order to let Peach catch his breath. "Hey. You know I have really liked you for a long time and I was wondering if we could be mates!?" He said as fast as he could hoping that the Espeon didn't understand a word. Unlucky for Blaze, Peach was a physic type meaning that he could still see what he was thinking about. "Well the truth is...I know its sudden but I have liked you too since I got here...Even though you smashed me into a wall when we first meet.." The pink feline released all the feeling he bottled up for the few days he was here. A flood of guilt flooded back to Blaze ash he remembered the memory of hitting into a wall as well, feeling like a thousand needles was being poked into his heart.

"You felt the same way and never told me?" Blaze spoke, feeling betrayed. "You didn't tell me..." Peach said, to the stupid question. "Oh yer..." The fire hog's voice growing quieter. Blaze was shocked when he noticed that the pink feline's head was slowly making its way to his own, nuzzling it gently. Blaze nuzzled back, wanting the moment to last for ever in each others embrace. "Blaze...You know cause we feel the same way and everyth-" Peach got cut of by Blaze already replying despite that he was unable to finish. "Yes! I would love to be your mate!" Blaze shot out unable to control himself. "Really?" Peach also shot out pulling away from the nuzzle. "But you know what mates do right...Don't you?" Blaze said a grin creeping across his face, barely noticeable, moving closer to the smaller male.

Peach let out a soft giggle. "I'm not that young...Baka!" Peach said, while batting the fire types nose causing him to shake his head a little. Blaze pushed his paws further down the Pokemon's posture, making Peach shake uncontrollably. "Blaze can I ask something?" Peach said using his actual name, not like when Blaze talked to him. "What is it?" Blaze said looking into those deep lavender eyes again. "What's marking?" Peach asked, tilting his head slightly causing one of his ears to flop down while the other stayed pricked up. Blaze didn't actually know himself since Pyro never had the 'Pidgey and Beedrill talk' with him. _Time to wing it... _"Well male Pokemon normally mark the females to show the other males that the female belong to them and if anyone hurts the marked one then the male wouldn't take it lightly and end up causing a battle or something... But it can be used to show dominace in a mating pair like us you could say the one who gets marked is the more dominent one so the one who gets marked ends up playing 'the girls role' you could say..." Blaze stuttered all the way through, not fully knowing the answer himself.

"So its kinda like the male taking possession of the female to protect her?" Peach asked, while looking up at the sky. "Yer..." Blaze spoke quietly. How is he staying clam while asking these things? The fire type thought but the more he did he more he confused himself. "Why do you want to know? Wait don't tell you want to be the uke..." The fire hog laughed. Peach's face went bright red due to embarrassment. "Y-yer so what...?" Peach mumbled. "Oh it nothing! I always thought of you as an uke anyway! Your way too cute to be a seme!" Blaze said still laughing, only just comprehending what he just said making the physic type even more embarrassment. Peach tried to over his face with his tiny paws but had no succession.

Blaze mover forwards using him muzzle to move his paws out of the way, Peach's eyes met Blazes dark crimson ones. Peach was about to speak but Blaze interrupted. "Don't say another word..." Blaze spoke before his lips met the Physic's, they were locked in each others embrace. Its didn't last for long but they both loved every second of it. "Are you ready?" Blaze said lustfully, finding it hard to hold back anymore. "W-wait! You'll hurt me even more if you just do it now...Let me help..." Peach said while flipping the tables as he flipped Blaze so now he was in the possession that the physic type was in. Peach turned his full body around to see the fire types cainhood twitching as a gentle breeze flew by. "You don't have too you know..." Blaze squeaked as the wind hit his organ. Peach gave a quick lick taking in all the taste that he possible could from just one swipe across Blaze's cainhood, sending a jolt of pleasure down the fire types spine like he had never felt before.

The pink feline couldn't handle the musky aroma anymore in the air around him no more, as he took in the first 2 inches, out of a total of 5, into his mouth savoring the flavor. Blaze, out of instinct, bucked sending more of his member into the others mouth. The fire type grew impatient and found something to do by licking the Espeon's member that was a bit smaller than his own, by an inch. When Blaze did lick it with his rather hot tongue it caused Peach to moan making him want to do it more, and so he did. By now Peach had already taken in 4 inches and couldn't take in anymore just in case he choked, that would something to tell the clan how he died... Peach took his head of the organ and looked beneath him to find Blaze enjoying himself. "I-I think im ready" He stuttered out nervously. Blaze stopped his 'Activity' to see Peach walking over to a nearby tree that was shaded and untouched for a while, with a flick of his forked tail Blaze started to follow him to the spot.

Peach lower his front to the ground with his rump still in the air exposing his tail-hole, ready to be dominated by the fir type. Blaze was attracted to the Other Pokemon so much he was willing to walk to the ends of the earth to keep him out of harms way, for he knew that he wanted to spend his entire lift with him. With no more thought he walked up behind the younger male and put his paws on the Espeon's shoulders. Blaze had very bad aim and took a couple of thrusts to finally enter his new mate. "It doesn't hurt to much does it?" Blaze spoke lowering his head onto Peach's neck for resting, thinking that he may have hurt him too much. "No i'm fine. I can take it..." Peach said, feeling so many different things all at the same time and was trying to push back on the slick member invading him. The fire type went at a steady pace so he wouldn't hurt the younger frame, slowly pushing in and then pulling back out. "You can... go fas...faster if you...want..." Peach said as the pace picked up.

"Peach? This...may sting a..little..." Blaze warned peach as he sunk 2 sharp teeth into his neck, going just far enough to make a mark but with little pain as possible. A few drops of red liquid came out of the vampire-like bite but Blaze lapped them up using his tongue as an anesthetic. "Did it...hurt too much?" Blaze asked convincingly. "No...I'm fine" Peach said back. Blaze had hit the Pokemon's prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure up his spine causing him to shake a little. Blaze took notice and kept trying to ram that spot that made him shake like that, like digging for treasure in a treasure trove. He was still ramming into the rear and Peach loved every moment of it. "Your insides are still really tight and nice... You know what would make them nicer?" Blaze asked with a devilish smirk. "No...What?" Peach asked back. "Painting them white!" He howled as he delivered his one final trust, placing his know and painting the inside of his tail-hole white with rope after rope of cum just like he said.

Peach let out a yiff as the knot getting pushed inside of him, not letting anything leak out. Blaze collapsed to the ground on top of the smaller Pokemon, taking him down while letting out another yiff. Blaze rolled over onto his side, taking Peach with him. "Well looks like we will be here for a while..." Peach speaking his mind. "Yer sorry..." Blaze spoke, thinking about what he did was wrong until he heard something that resembled a purr. The pink Pokemon was cuddled up to his chest, sound asleep, letting out a soft purr. "Sleep well, Peach..." Blaze said as he feel asleep, wrapping Peach in his arms and paws.

Little did any of them know that up in the tree was a shaded figure, small of frame and black fur like the darkest of nights, but couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon it was. The figure eyes looked at Blaze then at Peach. "Please take care of him..." A quiet voice emanated from the tree hardly noticeable. With that, and the rustle of leaves, the small frame dashed off from tree to tree not leave a trace only the sound of leafs. The flower of hopes and dreams have finally awoken for Blaze and Peach as they begin there new life as mates...

**Don't forget to clean your table tops or whatever your reading on! Hope you 'Enjoyed' it!**


	6. Near the brink of death!

**Chapter 6**

Blaze awoke, still snuggling with Peach, when he felt a gentle breeze brush past his pelt. Peach on the other hand got up sharply, his eyes narrowing, darting around the brush and taking in his surroundings. "Peach? Are you feeling alright?" Blaze asked with concern. "No I'm not alright... Someone else is here..." Peach said no taking his eyes off the bushes and trees. Even though the little Eon knew someone or something was there, he could not see it charging up a powerful attack. "I think your just paranoid... Calm down alre-" Blaze spoke but was suddenly interrupted by Peach. "Get out the damn way!" The pink Pokemon panicked as he jumped towards Blaze, headbutting him and made him role to the side. "Ugh! For such a small, pathetic thing you really are infuriating." The shadow growled in annoyance, as it lowered its attack. "Show yourself! there's no point in hiding anymore. Blaze go get someone from the clan... I'll make sure his one doesn't go anywhere." Peach shouted not taking his eyes from where the last voice emanated.

With that Blaze shot off towards the clan's heart, in hope that he could find Dawn or Pyro. Peach's tail begun quivering violently as the wind hit it over and over again, making him able to tell what the mysterious Pokemon was. "Why don't you come on out? I already know that your an Arcanine..." Peach said mocking the so called Arcanine. "Your no push-over Espeon are you? The name is Flame, not that you will live long enough to actually use it..." Flame said as he walked out of the thickets and brush. "Flame. What was that about not being able to use it? Cause i just proved you wrong!" Peach laughed as his eyes begun glowing already, preparing a Future sight. "My my, aren't we a handful?" Flame said with his tone still slightly annoyed at the pink Eon. "State your clan! If you do it you won't complicate things more, I already know that your not here for peace..." Peach spoke once again.

"I'm from the clan Hell Hounds, but why would you want to know? Like I said before 'Your not going to live long enough." Flame said as his mouth begun to glow red, with fire building inside of it. With no further talk he shot a fire blast at full power, but his effort was wasted since Peach just teleported out of the way and into a tree. "Nimble as well..." Flame said under his breath as he used extreme speed to get out of the way of a psybeam. Peach had lept from the tree using an Iron tail and slamming it into the back of the fire type. "He fell for it..." Flame said once again under his breath. As the Iron Tail collided it vanished like it was never there. "Crap! It was a Substit-" Before Peach could finish he was hit head on with another extreme speed from the Arcanine, making him crash to the ground with a laud thud. Peach tired to get up but was pushed back down by Flame pressing his paw rather roughly on his back as he charge another Fire Blast, intending to finish what he started.

"Haha! Did you forget something?" Peach said cockily and quietly from finding it hard to breath. "What?" The Arcanine said rather confusedly. The same thing happened when he was fighting Fusion, she thought it was over until the future sight hit her. It did and since his defense was lowered, from thinking that he had won, he was enveloped in the psychic energy making his get off the smaller Pokemon and stumble around a bit. Suddenly it stopped and Flame fell to the ground, panting. "Don't ever get to cocky in the future, alright? I don't want to kill anyone, ever, so be a good fire type and go back to your clan..." Peach said as he turned away from the collapsed fire type and begun to walk away. "Hey wait... I'm sorry... I'll go home and not bother you again..." Flame said putting on a facade. "Really? Thanks." Peach said, not bothering to turn around and continued walking. That was his mistake, trusting anyone. He was hit and taken down by a powerful Overheat taking him down once again. Peach was in the same situation as before, with the Arcanine's paw pressing even more firm and hard onto his back.

"Don't ever get to cocky in the future, alright?" Flame said mocking the words that he once said. "No one hurts my clan members! Especially one as small as Peach!" A voice bellowed out from the direction of the clan, taking focus of both the Pokemon. The Arcanine was hit with a Razor Wind sending him flying, and eventually smashing him into a tree, causing different types of bird Pokemon scurrying. At this point the little Pokemon was scared out of his wits and cowering with his paws over his head. "Hey! Peach are you alright?" A familiar voice erupted from the same direction of the Razor wind. Blaze had done what the little Eon asked him to and he brought Dawn, he rushed up to him and tried his best to comfort.

"It's alright now... He's gone." Dawn had said before walking up to the two. "He scattered of someplace, probably back to his clan. Speaking of which, do you know what clan he is from or maybe a name?" Dawn continued. They gave him a few minutes to calm down before he actually spoke. "Yer he said his name was Flame from the clan Hell Hounds." Peach said earning a scoff from both the fire and dark types. "Great so there back are they? And you said his name was Flame? This is just fantastic..." Blaze said angered by the names. "Anything else? I know that Flame isn't one of there best warriors, but hes still strong. I'm surprised he didn't kill you." Dawn sounded like she was about to scream. "Is that supposed to be comforting?" Peach spoke with a sigh.

"Oh sorry about that Peach. Its just that your so small and fr-. In fact I better stop now. But you did very well holding your own, I'm shocked." Dawn said smiling down upon the pink Eeveelution. "You said you was going to stop and then you say that? Your not very good at this are you Dawn?" Blaze said narrowing his eyes at his clans leader. Dawn just laughed nervously at the truth. "I'm sure I just need a little more practice." Still laughing. "Anyway, Blaze, can you carry Peach back to Leaf?" Dawn continued, regaining her normal calm voice. "I can walk on my own, I'll be fine." The pink Pokemon said getting up but falling back down to the ground. "You can walk fine on your own huh? Yer sure, whatever..." Blaze said before lifting Peach onto his back. "Come on lets go" The dark type said before she started to walk off. Blaze took off after her with Peach on his back before Peach broke the silence.

"Hey Blaze? How come your flames don't burn me?" Peach spoke looking at his carrier. "Oh there like a Ponyta's and Rapidash's, they don't hurt the ones that are my friends, my dad's flames are the same." Blaze answered but not bothering to look back at Peach in case he falls over. "Friends? More like mates. So did you get any 'Critical hits' Blaze?" Peach went red and tried to hide his face in Blaze's fur timidly. "Dawn! Why would you ask such a thing!?" Blaze shouted. She laughed to herself quietly. "So how did it feel like having him inside you Peach? Did it hurt?" She laughed again. No reply. He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. "Dawn since when was you such a pervert?" Blaze sighed. "Oh come on! You can tell me Peach. I'll tell you my first experience if you want..." Dawn said trying to calm down. "No! I'm good!" Blaze was quick to respond. "Oh I bet you did feel good, first time correct?" Dawn was really enjoying the torment of the two. She was taking everything the pair said and turning it the other way around, who knew that Dawn had a dark side? "So what if it was?! It's none of your business!" Blaze bursted out, surprisingly he wasn't an embarrassed mess like Peach. "Alright alright. I'll shut up... It's a good thing I have a sense of humor or you have to get Leaf you treat you as well." And after that Dawn didn't say another word for the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the medical den Leaf was sat down looking like someone just died. Peach rose his head to see the situation. "Whats the matter Leaf?" Blaze spoke scaring the grass type out of his skin. "Oh finally! Something to do! I have been stuck in here bored out of my mind! Who needs treating?" Leaf said simply. Peach waved a paw at the other Eeveelution. "What happened!? And this needs to stop if I find out that Peach gets hurt once more you won't hear the end of it, Blaze!" Leaf sighed. "But I didn't do anything!" He retaliated. "Your his mate right? You need to protect him!" Leaf shouted. Word sure spreads fast huh? "Anyway I have duties to attend too. Do me a favor will you, Leaf? Make sure Blaze doesn't get too close behind Peach. Thanks!" Dawn said before she rushed off towards her own den. Blaze slowly turned his head, to be greeted by a very angry Leaf's eyes penetrating him"Blaze! Please don't tell me you did what I think you did!" Leaf's eyes narrowed as rage begun to flow. "Hehe... Erm... Sorry?" Blaze said before putting Peach down on a nearby nest and rushed outside, but not going too far from the den. "I'll deal with him later..." Leaf said his rage subsiding.

The blooms have good at bad moments, but that's what makes them great! Will Peach ever stop getting embarrassed so easily? Will Leaf ever kick the living hell out of Blaze? And will Dawn ever show her dark side again? All good questions but you will have to find out in the later chapters!


	7. Meet Dimitri!

**Chapter 7**

"One day I swear I'm going to kick the crap out of him! Anyways I guess I should treat you, after all that's my job!" Leaf said, giving a faint smile. "Unfortunately I can't use synthesis due it only being a few minor injuries but at least they're not hazardous like any broken bones...". Leaf continued while inspecting the younger male for the wounds, making him quiver under his touch. "Blaze! Come here I need you for a minute! And I promise I won't hurt you, yet..." His sudden shout trailed off till it was nothing more than a murmur. Blaze poked his head around the side of the door and seeing that Leaf was tending to Peach. "Don't just stand there like a carrot, come on in..." Leaf spoke, his voice sounded a lot calmer and more up beat. _Talk about mood swings. What is his problem, one moment he's pissed off and next he's happy and cheerful..._ Blaze though quietly to himself with a sigh.

"W-what do you need?" Blaze hesitated. "I need you to go into the forest and get some of these herbs for me. They are an important painkiller but I need them for a patient this afternoon." Leaf said as he showed Blaze the painkiller herb. "But what ab-" Blaze was interrupted by Leaf. "About Peach? Yer I know you're worried, but who's treating him? Me that's who, he'll be fine. Now go, I need the herbs." Leaf automatically finished off his sentence for him. "But..." Blaze still trying to stay desperately. "Blaze, I'll be fine there's nothing too-" Peach tried to explain but Leaf put his paw over his over Peach's muzzle. "He just needs a little rest do he be fine, in that time that he's resting the little cuts would have healed by then. Now go to sleep already." Leaf said still hold his paw over Peach muzzle as his used sleep powder slyly and forcefully put him to sleep. "Alright but please keep an eye on him." Blaze said before slowly walking out of the medicine den.

The fire hog continued walking pass several other den before he was at the border of the clan already when he was greeted by that, Witch. Her obnoxious crackle filled the air, when the sound of a Pidgey falling from a tree replaced it. "Wow your laugh makes you sound more like a witch and can kill a bird? You astonish me... Now what do you want?" Blaze asked looking towards the falling flying type came from. "Oh me? I'm here to get something in the forest. Did you know that I have a ma- Hey! Don't walk away from me!" The angry fire type shouted at Blaze as he quickly walked away. He made a quick turn into the brush and had hidden behind a tree. Silence... Blaze sat down for a quick rest after trying to get away from Cream. T_hat girl has something wrong with her. Wait why was I running in the first place!?_ Blaze arose in confusion to what he did when he noticed something stuck in a hole in the tree he was hiding behind. He put a paw in and felt around for a few minutes until he found something, with no more second thoughts he pulled to find it was the herb he was looking for. "Ha! Well that was easier than I expected" Blaze said acting like he just went on a grand journey.

"I found you..." A voice sounded from the bush near him. A red body was covered in cuts and a creamy main with twigs and leaves stuck in it. "Ahh! Cream! You scared me..." Blaze shout as he backed off until his back hit the tree. "You did this..." Her voice was raw and crispy. With no warning she let out a Quick Attack but Blaze got out of way, making her headbutt the tree. A Kukuna fell from the tree and landed on top of Cream making her yelp. "Stupid bug type!" She shouted as she kicked it away. "Screw this! I got the herbs I'm outta here! Have fun with the Beedrill..." Blaze took off not leaving a trace of his presence. "What beedrill?" Cream said getting up as she cleaned her main from the debris in it. "Bzzz! Where'sssss my child?" A voice spoke with the violent buzz of wings. "Oh that beedrill!" Cream shouted as she took off in the same direction of Blaze hoping for him drive the attention while she escaped. She was behind him but that's when he lived up to his name and when his speed increased dramatically making him leaving Cream behind to eat his dust, literally. "Fine I'll just have to run for the clan and have them take care of it." She said beneath the panting as she ran the same direction of the clan. "Hey Cream! I found you!" Aqua's voice echoed as Cream ran past her shouting "RUN! BEEDRILL!"

"Beedrill? Wait Beedrill?!" Aqua screamed as she slowly turned her head to the direction that Cream came from. She was also a victim of the Beedrill's wing vibrations. "What's with the loud noises out here?" The young Espeon yawned as he walked out of the medicine den followed by Leaf. "Help! Please!" Aqua squeaked, afraid of moving in case of angering the Beedrill further. Peach was readying a psybeam, taking am but Leaf gave him a firm tug on his tail. "I can handle this..." Leaf said staring at the beedrill. "O-oh okay..." Peach said lowering the attack. A green, fine powder geminated from leaf's tail and it floated over to the beedrill due to the mass amount of vibrations in the air, it was also irritating Peach from the insane air being distorted due to the vibrations. The beedrill's red eyes started dropping and wings slowed down, before they knew it about a hundred unconscious beedrill littered the floor. "What did you do to them, Leaf?" Peach asked, as his jaw dropped slightly.

"I used Sleep Powder, that how I put you to sleep earlier." "Great job, Leaf! You always amaze me!" An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind the Eons. Leaf knew the voice and when he heard it he felt like his heart skipped a beat! "H-h-hey Dim-itri!" Leaf managed to squeak out while looking down at the ground. Peach turned around to greet the unfamiliar voice. When he did his lavender eyes met his gold and red ones, Dimitri, as Leaf called him was very tall compared to Peach, he had blue skin laced with pitch black fur and lastly his tail, his tail was as black as his fur with an odd, out of place yellow star on the end of it making it look similar to a mace. "Huh? Who are you? Are you new to the clan? Anyway its nice to meet you..." "Peach, my names Peach" The little Eon replayed. _Finally someone who doesn't fanboy over my size! Hey! Is that some Diglett?_ Peach cheered to himself in his head and wondered why Diglett were here. "Hey, Leaf!" Dimitri said, trying to gets Leaf's attention and it snapped Peach out of his daze. "Sorry, I have to find Blaze. Bye." Leaf said with his head still down before running off to find Blaze. The Luxray let out a loud sigh.

"What's gotten into him, we used to be such good friends since we were kids but lately he runs away when I talk to him, I hope I didn't do anything to upset him..." He trailed off in his sadness. Peach closed his eyes and used the air vibrations to sense where Leaf was. "Do you want to see where Leaf is?" Peach asked. "Yeah but how do yo-" Dimitri was about to ask before Peach walked up to him and placed his light pink paw on his. "Hope you aren't scared of hights" Peach spoke just before they were teleported on top of a cliff, and into a bush that was nearby making a slight shake, where a lonesome Leafeon stood peering off in the world below. "Stay here, he wouldn't run away from me. I'll find out what's wrong and see if you are the cause." Peach spoke as silently as he could, Dimitri had a hard time telling what he said. With no further thinking jumped out of the and landed softly on the ground that no one could hear. How does he do that? Dimirti's mind pondered at the fact that the little Eon was so small and nimble. Peach just ignored the electric type's thoughts and continued walking over to Leaf who was still staring off into the abyss below."Hey... Leaf..." "Ahh!"

Leaf turned around suddenly at the voice that took him by surprise. "Oh its just you Peach, what are you doing here?" Leaf asked, with the look on his face wasn't enough his voice was, also filled some kind of pain. "I wanted to check up on you, you looked pretty upset when talking to Dimirti... Did he do something?" Peach's questions were finally getting through to him. "No he didn't do anything, its just my hopes being torn apart" Leaf said while walking slightly closer to the edge of the cliff."What hopes?" Peach asked, getting concerned about Leaf getting closer to the edge of a cliff. "Well it seems stupid for me to say this to him, but you're different since you will know what I'm talking about. I think I lo- Hey! What are those Diglett doing here?" Leaf asked just before the ground started to shake from the mass amount of Diglett all tunneling at the same time. A few minutes had passed but when it stopped the part of the rock that Leaf was stood on it crumbled the nothing more than a fine dust! "No! Leaf!" Peach shouted as he tried to grab Leaf before he fell, however its wasn't enough even for Peach's speed to get to Leaf in time. "Help!" Leaf screamed in desperation.

**I think I'll leave it there at a cliffhanger, literally. His name is Cliff and hes hanging from one, thats why they call him a CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I had too… Anyway I'm back writing once more and I have finally decided on a date when to upload. Unfortunately its once a month but it will be on the 12th of every month, not counting this one. So I'll see you all next month! However, now that I'm writing this I now see that I will be uploading the next chapter on my birthday! Anyway BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
